


A bro in need is a bro indeed

by Kurokirisu



Category: Iplier egos, Septic egos
Genre: Bing can't have sex, Bing is just curious, Blowjobs, Chase is awkward, Chase wants to experiment, Dildos, First Time, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Slight Bing angst, handjobs, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokirisu/pseuds/Kurokirisu
Summary: Chase wants to try something new, but he doesn't know how. Luckily, your friendly-neighbourhood-search-engine shows up, and both figure their problems have one common solution: they have sex.





	A bro in need is a bro indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Inserting my own headcanons in here, as well as the one about Bing's eyes that I really like. Please leave a comment if you liked the fic ^^

Chase sighs, turning the object in his hands around. He’d been eager to get it, but now that he had it, he wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

The object in question was a bright blue, silicone dildo, that silently seemed to accuse him of being a coward. 

Well, Chase had been wanting to experiment a bit in bed. Ever since Stacy left him, he’d been alone with his right hand, and one day whilst jerking it to a porn with a girl that looked a bit like Stacy, he’d thought about making his sad-jerk-sessions-to-people-that-slightly-looked-like-his-ex a bit more interesting. One thing he came across a lot during his research on the internet on how to make his masturbating sessions a bit better, was to stick something up his ass. A lot of guys on the internet seemed to swear by massaging their prostate whilst jerking it, so Chase felt like he had nothing to lose and wanted to try it.

And sticking something up your own ass didn’t make you gay. He was just experimenting.

So Chase decided to scour the internet to order some lube, because no way in hell was he going to go to the store and have to look the cashier in the eyes when he bought lube. No way. He ended up on a site for sextoys and got distracted, whilst putting lube in the shopping cart, by an advertisement on the site for a dildo. It was half off and the reviews were glowing. Chase debated with himself for a moment or two before adding it to his cart. Again, he was the one shoving this up his own ass. That was not gay, it was just a piece of plastic. There was no actual guy attached to the thing.

But now that he actually held it in his hands, he wasn’t too sure about the idea of trying it anymore. The dildo was big, way bigger than what Chase had been expecting. There was no way this could actually fit in anyone’s ass.

Plus, even if he didn’t use the dildo, only his fingers, Chase had realised he actually didn’t know how to do this. Did he just shove his fingers in there? How many fingers was he supposed to use? Would it hurt at first? How was he supposed to find his prostate? There were just too many things he was uncertain of, and they all prodded at his anxiety, making him less and less eager to try it. But he was too afraid to ask any of his friends if they ever tried anal, and how they did it.

Maybe this was all just a big mistake and he should go back to just fucking his own fist over and over. 

But just as Chase was wondering if he could send the dildo back and ask for a refund, Bing burst into Chase’s bedroom, holding his phone and looking extremely excited.

“Bro!! You gotta see this sick move! Look!”

Bing proceeded to shove his phone in Chase’s face. The screen showed a youtube video of Bing, attempting to do another skateboard trick. It for some reason involved eating an ice cream whilst jumping off a fountain and making the board do a flip. The Bing in the video didn’t land properly and actually fell backwards into the fountain, but he quickly got up, pretending that was supposed to happen.

“Dude I swear I’ll land it next time. I just gotta think of a cool name to call it. Hey bro, you wanna help me practice my trick? I need to land it and film it so I can shove it in Google’s face.”

Bing apparently didn’t notice Chase being too distracted to really look at the video. He was blushing furiously and had quickly shoved the dildo behind his back when Bing had burst in. Now he was silently begging Bing to leave.

“Yeah, cool...uh….dude.” Chase said, not actually sure what Bing had asked of him.

Bing finally looked at Chase for the first time since he’d entered the room. Chase couldn’t read his eyes, since the android always wore sunglasses even indoors, but Bing looked concerned.

“What’s up, dude? You’re usually way more enthusiastic about my tricks.”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit distracted. It’s a cool trick though.”

Bing scooted closer to Chase on the bed and put his arm around Chase, unknowingly making the other tense up.

“What’s wrong, dude? You know you can tell me anything.”

Chase hesitated for a second before he blurted out a question. “Bing, have you ever experimented in bed?”

Bing raised an eyebrow at him, but he still answered.

“Nah, dude. I wasn’t build for sex, so I can’t even have normal sex.”

Chase’s face fell. He hadn’t even thought about that. And now he’d just made things awkward. Bing just laughed.

“Is that what this is about? You want to experiment in bed? You found someone new then? Lucky you dude! Is she cute?”

Chase blushed furiously. “N-no, actually… It’s just me.”

“Is that what that dildo behind your back is for then?”

Chase jumped and his grip on the dildo tightened unconsciously. Bing held up his hands in defense and laughed.

“Dude, don’t worry. I won’t judge. But why ask after my experiences?”

Chase sighed. He supposed he had no choice but to tell Bing. “Cause I’m not actually sure how to go at it. I’ve never actually had something up my ass before, and I’m not sure how to do this.”

“How about I help you and we find out together?”

Chase stared at Bing like he’d just grown a second head. Now it was Bing’s turn to be embarrassed.

“I just… I’ve been wondering what sex feels like for humans. Since I can’t even masturbate, I wanted to know what having an orgasm looks like.”

“You want to know what I look like when I have an orgasm?” Chase squeaked.

“Not specifically you, but just someone. I mean, I could look up porn, but that’s all over acted and unnatural. But I could help you out, and you help me at the same time. It’s not like romantically or anything. Just bros helping bros.”

Chase bit his lip nervously. It would solve his problem. And Bing was his bro, he trusted him.

“A-alright.”

“Cool! Then you should start taking off your clothes.”

“Wh-what?! You want to do it right now?” Chase spluttered.

“Yeah, why not dude?”

Chase had no answer to that and he picked at the hem of his shirt a bit, before slowly lifting his shirt and taking it off. He couldn’t see Bing’s eyes through his sunglasses, but the robot was staring at him intensely. Chase threw his shirt on the floor and moved his fingers to the waistband of his pants. He undid the zipper and shuffled out of his pants. After removing his shoes, hat, and kicking his pants all the way off, he was left in just his boxers. Chase fidgeted with the fabric of them. 

Bing was still staring at him, waiting patiently. Chase hesitated. This was gayer than he’d originally planned. But Bing had said this was purely platonic. It was still just an experiment. For both of them.

Suddenly, Bing’s hands were covering his.

“May I?” Bing asked.

Chase bit his lip again and nodded. Bing’s fingers dipped under the elastic band, lightly dragging over Chase’s hips, and Chase’s breathing sped up. Bing pulled down Chase’s boxers and Chase lifted his legs so Bing could slide them off and throw them with his pants. 

Now Chase was fully naked. He felt exposed, and Bing’s intense stare wasn’t really helping. Chase’s penis was still soft, but Bing didn’t seem to mind as he reached out and carefully dragged his fingers over it, making Chase shudder and gasp.

Bing’s fingers felt soft, gentle, and Chase found himself growing hard under Bing’s exploring touch. Bing meanwhile, was frantically searching every one of his databases on everything he could find on how to pleasure a guy.

Bing’s fingers moved to wrap around Chase’s now full erection, but Chase stopped him.

“Wait.” He said, reaching out to something next to the bed. He put the dildo he was still grabbing next to him and grabbed the lube from the package it came in. “Here.” He handed the lube to Bing.

“Thanks.” Bing took the lube from Chase and squirted some in his hand. He grabbed Chase’s dick with his lubed-up hand and squeezed. Immediately, Chase hissed and clawed at the sheets.

“Ah! Fuck!! Too hard, ah shit, not that hard.”

Bing instantly released his grip on Chase’s cock. “Sorry, sorry.” He tried again, with less pressure this time. “Is this better?”

“B-better, yeah. You can, ah, go a little tighter.”

Bing nodded and the servos in his fingertips adjusted slightly, whilst sensors indicated how much pressure he was currently putting on Chase’s cock. He registered the pressure as optimal and slowly started moving his hand up and down. His eyes behind the sunglasses flicked up towards Chase’s face, analysing his facial expressions and minor changes in them depending on how Bing moved.

To Chase, this felt amazing. After a bit of a rocky start, the android now seemed determined to give Chase the best handjob ever, and he was succeeding. Bing would try out things to see if Chase liked them or not and he would change his routine accordingly.

It felt so much different from Chase’s own hand. Bing’s synthetic skin was much softer, and less sweaty. Despite being a robot, his touch still felt warm. Chase briefly wondered what the weird noises were he kept hearing, before he realised they were his own moans and whimpers, escaping from his throat. 

Bing twisted his hand and flicked a finger over the tip and Chase let out a loud moan, surprising both himself and Bing. He slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Bing’s idle hand shot up and tried to pry it away.

“Don’t stop yourself, please. I want to hear you.”

Chase let his hand be guided away from his mouth and then Bing twisted his wrist again and Chase cried out.

“Ah, ahnn, fu-fuck… B-bing, unnhn…”

Bing reached out and gently pushed at Chase’s shoulder. “Lay down. There’s still more to come.”

Chase nodded and let himself be pushed backwards until his back his the mattress. Bing moved to kneel between Chase’s legs, which were hanging over the edge of the bed. He took the lube again and managed to lube up his hand without taking his other hand off Chase’s cock. One of his fingers found Chase’s hole and softly massaged it, rubbing in circles around it. Chase bit his lip and stopped making noises. Bing noticed and looked up again.

“Are you nervous?”

Chase nodded.

“I will stop whenever you want me to. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. May I proceed?”

Chase sucked in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. This is what he’d wanted. And Bing had been doing amazing so far.

“Yes.” He breathed. His voice reached barely above a whisper, but the tone was confident. He wanted this. “Please…”

Bing pushed his finger in, just barely to the first knuckle, and paused. He studied Chase’s face again, watching every detail that betrayed how Chase was feeling.

It was a new sensation, obviously, and it felt a bit weird to Chase. But not too uncomfortable. Just… odd. Bing eased his finger deeper, letting Chase get used to the strange feeling, whilst beginning to stroke his cock again. That did help, and Chase started to let go of the tension in his body that had come with the nervousness of the first time. It was like he was a virgin all over again, fumbling around with his highschool crush and trying to impress her.

Bing pushed his finger all the way in and paused again, his systems running multiple analyses at once. He was learning more about the human body than he could from just information on the internet, and he marvelled at how it felt to do something intimate like this. He could only imagine how it felt for humans, who had feelings and such for each other, whilst Bing could only emulate a couple of base emotions. 

To receive pleasure by the other’s hand, and to be as close to each other as possible. Humans had basically elevated this base act of reproduction to one of the many ways to show affection, and it was truly fascinating.

He kept watching and monitoring Chase. He wanted this to feel good for Chase. Chase had trusted him enough to do this with him, and Bing wouldn’t let him down.

When he felt confident that Chase was comfortable enough with having a finger up his ass, Bing moved his finger around and tried to experiment. He moved his finger at different speed, and different angles, all to find the optimal way to please Chase. 

Chase meanwhile was a mess of moans and gasps. He had been thinking about how this would feel, but this felt even more incredible than he’d imagined. Bing brushed against a certain spot inside him and Chase cried out loudly, letting out a string of swear words he’d never use in front of his kids. Bing immediately stopped and looked up at him in a panic.

“Too hard?”

Chase shook his head.

“Bro, I think you found my prostate. Please, do that again.”

“Can I add another finger?”

“....Yes.”

Bing pulled his finger out of Chase, making the latter whine at the loss. Bing added more lube to his hand and returned with two fingers pressing into Chase’s ass. Chase groaned at the stretch, but that uncomfortable feeling easily ebbed away once Bing pressed his prostate again, making sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. Bing retracted his fingers and shoved them back in, a little more forcefully this time, and again hitting Chase’s prostate. Chase screamed and he swore he saw stars. He felt he wasn’t very far off from his orgasm, and with the way Bing’s hand was still working his dick, it could hit anytime now.

“Bin-...ah, fuck, B-Bing… I’m gonna…”

Bing leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Chase’s thighs.

“It’s ok. You can cum.”

Bing felt bold and lightly bit at the spot where he’d just kissed. Just the tiniest nip, as not to scare Chase. It was the feeling of that bite that send Chase over the edge, and his body spasmed as he came. 

It was like someone had started a fire in his belly, hot and powerful. They fanned the fire, making the flames go higher and higher, until they licked at the very core of Chase’s being. 

And then Bing was there, carrying Chase through the blaze and soothing every burn with his touch. He pulled Chase through wave after wave of orgasm, whilst Chase slowly regained his senses. He realised he’d closed his eyes at some point and opened them again, looking down at Bing. He wanted to say something to him, but he found his voice hoarse. He’d been so out of it, he hadn’t realised he’d been screaming the android’s name at the top of his lungs as he came.

Bing was staring at him through his sunglasses, mouth hanging open. He wished he could’ve recorded that, but Chase hadn’t agreed to be filmed, so Bing only saved the important details to his hard drive, locking the audio and video input somewhere deep down in his system where no one could find the data.

“W-was that ok?”

Chase let out a breathy laugh. He giggled for a bit, till he saw Bing’s face had fallen, thinking he’d let Chase down.

“It was perfect.” Chase reached out and petted Bing’s synthetic hair, in an attempt to reassure him.

“Trust me when I say that was the hardest I ever came.”

Bing perked up at that, happy that he did a good job. He was after all, made to serve people. Not like this maybe, but he was pleased he could assist Chase like this.

“Then, should we try this next?” 

Bing picked up the discarded dildo and held it up. Chase sat up and ran a hand through his messed up, green hair.

“Pfff… give me a second to recover, bro. After that, we could do that.”

Bing nodded and at Chase’s request, he fetched a glass of water for him to drink.

“So…” Chase started. “How was it for you? Um… well… Did you get what you wanted?”

Chase wanted to slap himself. That couldn’t have been phrased worse. Bing didn’t seem offended though.

“I did. It was better than I could’ve hoped for.”

“And you still want to continue?”

Bing nodded. “As long as that is what you want as well.” The android said.

After a few moments and another glass of water, Chase felt like he was ready to go again. He was growing hard, and he gave himself a few strokes to get himself to full hardness. Bing watched him stroke himself for a bit, before slicking up one hand again and taking over from Chase.

“Should I stretch you some more? The dildo is bigger than my fingers.”

“S-sure.”

Soon enough, Chase was riding Bing’s fingers again, three this time. The slightly bigger stretch was burning a little, but it felt oh so good. Bing’s hand was still working his dick as well and Chase was panting heavily. When the stretch finally faded, Chase felt like he was ready.

“B-bing. Fuck… Put it in, please.”

Bing didn’t need to be told twice and he retracted his hands to fetch the dildo and to lube it up. He used a little more lube than he thought was necessary, but it would mean less discomfort for Chase.

He put the head of the toy at Chase’s rim and waited.

“Ready?” He asked Chase.

“Please, put it in already. I need it.” Chase whined. His ass clenched around the emptiness Bing’s fingers had left, and he wanted something more inside of him.

Bing pushed the head in with a slick sound, and Chase gasped. Fuck, that felt even better than the fingers. It was big, stretching him wider than ever before. It slowly slid in, inch by inch, and it seemed to never stop. It kept on going deeper and deeper till Chase worried if he could take anymore.

Finally, he felt the base of the toy at his rim and Bing’s fingers against his skin.

Bing let the toy sit in Chase like that, giving him time to get used to it.

“How is it?” Bing asked.

“Good. It’s good. Oh, fuck…” Chase squeaked as he accidentally squeezed down on the toy.

“Can I move it?”

Chase nodded quickly, and Bing grabbed the base again, slowly drawing it out.

Oh god, going out was a completely different feeling from it going in and Chase’s hands balled to fists in the sheets. His eyes were screwed shut, tears forming in the corners.

Bing drew it almost all the way out, leaving only the head in, and then pushed it back in, faster this time. Chase arched his back as he moaned, drawing his knees up and putting his feet on the bed. This just gave Bing better access to his ass, and gave him a new angle to work with. He pulled it out again and slammed it in, hitting Chase’s prostate full on.

“Ohfuck, ah...Bi-in-ah-Bing-ah-fuckfuckfuck, AH!! OH GOD!!”

Bing’s hand on Chase’s dick had stilled, Bing forgetting about it in favor of watching Chase. He noticed Chase was leaking precum onto his stomach and suddenly Bing got an idea.

He pushed the dildo in again and let it sit there, and he removed his hand from Chase’s cock as well.

“Nononono, please, don’t stop. Bing, please.” Chase babbled, worried that the android had grown bored.

Bing’s hand found one of Chase’s thighs and his thumb rubbed his skin in reassuring circles.

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere. I just want to try something.”

Chase opened his eyes and looked at Bing, a tear spilling out from his eye and rolling down his cheek.

“Wh-what-?”

“You’ll have to look away.” Bing said, a bit embarrassed. “But I think you’ll like it.”

Chase blinked a couple of times tilting his head backwards, looking at the ceiling.

“Ok…”

Bing gathered as much confidence as he could and he took off his sunglasses. They’d get in the way, with what he was planning to do. Plus, he’d get to see Chase’s reactions without the glasses. 

Bright, yellow irises adjusted their apertures, adapting to the newfound brightness. This was why Bing wore sunglasses, he was ashamed of his eye color. He was made in Mark’s image, like Google. But while Google had Mark’s deep, brown eyes, Bing had yellow ones. A factory defect, that was too expensive to replace. Just one more reminder of what a failure he was. A defect.

Bing looked at Chase, Chase’s chest rising and falling from heavy breathing in anticipation. He wanted to do this, for Chase. His own discomfort could wait. He took the lube again, squirting it straight into his mouth this time. Since he didn’t produce saliva, this was the best Bing could do.

He made sure the lube was spread all throughout his mouth, and down his throat before taking Chase’s erection in his mouth and swallowing it.

Chase cried out loudly in surprise. Something slick and warm wrapped around his cock, taking it all the way to the base. He desperately wanted to look down to see what Bing was doing, but Bing didn’t want him to. Fuck, this felt so good.

Bing started to bob his head up and down, taking in Chase’s entire dick in every time. One advantage of being a robot was having no gag reflex, Bing found out.

Bing started to move the dildo again and Chase groaned. He wasn’t going to last long like this. He was shaking and trembling and tears were now freely flowing from his eyes.

His breath hitched as Bing sped up and Chase swore this would actually kill him. The feeling was so intense, but also so good.

“Fu-uu-uu-ckk, Bi-ah-ing, I’m- I’m g-...”

Chase tried to warn Bing, but Bing kept going. He watched as Chase spasmed and flailed his arms as he came again, shooting cum straight into Bing’s throat.

The burning feeling was there again, although this time it was less like flames and more like molten lava in his stomach and Chase shuddered and shook, clenching down onto the toy in his ass. Bing pulled away from Chase’s cock to soothe him, gently rubbing his shoulder and guiding him through his orgasm.

Chase opened his eyes to see Bing hovering above him, yellow eyes focused on his face, and some cum and lube dribbling from his mouth to his chin. To Chase, it was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen.

He forced himself to calm down, and tried to steady his breathing, coming down from his high. He reached up with one hand, wiping Bing’s chin clean with a smile.

“That, was fucking epic.”

Bing realised he didn’t have his glasses on, and quickly searched for them before answering.

“G-glad you liked it.” He said as he quickly put his shades back on, hiding his eyes. Chase decided not to ask about it, it was obvious Bing didn’t want to talk about it.

An awkward silence fell and the realisation of what they’d just done hit Chase. He’d essentially had sex with one of his best friends. Well, mindblowing sex. Best Chase had ever had. He just hoped this hadn’t changed anything in their friendship.

He groaned as Bing pulled out the dildo. Bing left to go wash his hands and the toy, leaving Chase alone with his thoughts. He groaned as he sat up, feeling the aftermath of their antics in his backside. 

Bing returned, and he’d brought a wet towel for Chase to clean himself off.

“A-are you okay? I mean, I came pretty hard in your mouth.” Chase said.

“I’m fine.” Bing replied. “I mean, I can eat things and stuff, I just have to do a thorough cleaning afterwards, it’s not pretty.” He laughed, relieving some of the tension of the situation.

“Ha, yeah… I need a shower myself.” Chase ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“I’ll leave you to that then. I’ll go home and clean up, I need like special equipment to do that.” Bing stood up, and was about to leave.

“B-Bing…” Chase called out before he could go.

“Yeah?” 

“We… we’re cool, right?”

Bing smiled. “We’re cool, dude.”

And with that, he left. Chase ran a hand through his hand again and stumbled towards the shower. 

Yeah, Bing was his bro, he could trust him. They were cool.


End file.
